You will be mine
by rcr
Summary: Itachi is engaged with Hinata and Sasuke is engaged with Hanabi. This is the way both clans decided the arragements would be. Sasuke isn't happy with the pairing. He wants Hinata, he will do anything to have her to himself. The ending will be surprising.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in AU. In this story, Itachi will still be mysterious but he won't be a serial killer..blablabla. Sasuke on the other hand will be the black sheep. NO, Sasuke won't kill his entire clan...but he will do something that will surprise you. He will do anything to have Hinata all for himself.

Summary: Itachi is engaged with Hinata and Sasuke is engaged with Hanabi. This is the way both clans decided the arragements would be. Sasuke isn't happy with the pairing. He wants Hinata, he will do anything to have her to himself. The ending will be surprising.

I do not own Naruto (If only I did)

You will be mine

Chapt 1

Two brothers

He wasn't happy with the pairing the two clans had made.

"Why were you paired up with Hinata?" Itachi gaved him a questioning look.

"I mean...wouldn't it make more sense for me to be paired up with Hinata? We are almost the same age."

"Maybe...although...it doesn't matter who I marry...People will still think of me as a pedophile." Itachi gave a faint smile.

"Also she is weak...you don't like weak people...you two wouldn't make a good pairing."

"...Sasuke, do you think you she should be paired up with you because you are also weak?"

"...huh? Did you called me weak?"

"NO...you did."

"..."

"Hinata is the eldest, I am the eldest. Hanabi is the younger one, you are the younger one. Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga, I am the heir to the Uchiha. It makes sense."

"Hn." Sasuke did understand but wanted to find a loophole.

"Tell you what Sasuke. If you want we can share Hinata."

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. "Are you serious? You would do that?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a weird look. "Of course not! She will be my wife and she will belong to me and only me."

Sasuke smirked with a hint of anger. _'I understand. Even though I won't be marrying her...I want her for me and only me.'_

---

The Uchihas were waiting for the Hyuugas to arrive for dinner.

Itachi and Sasuke were by the entrance ready to receive them.

"When will they get here?" Sasuke was becoming impatient.

"What is the hurry Sasuke? Can't wait to see your precious Hanabi?"

Sasuke gaved him an annoyed smile.

Itachi knew Sasuke liked Hinata even though he never said anything. Although he knew Sasuke would never do anything to take her away from him. Hinata had grown to be quite beautiful to both the Uchiha brothers. Since Sasuke and Hinata were 10 they had been training together. Sasuke had known her more than Itachi and was close to her...even if it was just like friends. Although things started changing. When Hinata turned 16 both clans decided it was best for Itachi to train Hinata. Both clans wanted the two heirs to become close to each other, this way their plans could become more easier. Indeed, they became close. This caused Sasuke a great deal of jealousy. Itachi being the genius that he was, noticed this. By her 17th Birthday, Hinata had transformed into a woman. Both admired her beauty. Their Engagement was announced in a council meeting between both clans. Hinata and Itachi accepted with a smile, not being able to hold their contentment. Sasuke eyes shined with pure jealousy and discontent. Itachi knew but didn't let anybody know he knew...but he knew.

-Finally they arrived-

Hiashi, his daughters and Neji arrived.

Sasuke greeted Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's reaction when greeting Hinata. His chest was going up and down really fast and he gaved her a faint smile. Sure seemed she made his day. Itachi smiled as he walked toward Hinata. He grabbed her hand in front of Sasuke. He needed Sasuke to realize he had to give up on her.

_'He'll get over it. Its just a crush_.'

"Hinata, come. I'll be honor to have my wife-to-be sitting next to me during the dinner." He turned and looked at Sasuke."Sasuke, I recommend you do the same with Hanabi."

Yes for sure he had left things settled. At least that is what he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW. I will not continue until I get a certain amount of reviews. Please be nice to me. I love all of you so please love me back.

This story has horrible grammar and horrible spelling.


	2. questions

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO And NEVER WILL (sobs)**

**You will be mine**

**Chapter 2**

**Questions**

Both Itachi and Hinata settled themselves in their seats.

There were two seats empty next to Hinata. Sasuke was about to sit next to Hinata when his brother stopped him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi was giving Sasuke a you-are-doing-something-wrong look, still Sasuke didn't know what he was doing wrong. "You should wait for your fiance. Also, allow her to sit next to her sister."

"Hn." At this momment Sasuke wanted to punch Itachi with all his might.

Dinner was over and it was time for the Hyuugas to depart.

When everyone was saying their goodbyes Sasuke got hold of Hinata.

"Hinata, would you like to train with me tommorow?"

"Sasuke, I am sorry but I am going to be training with Itachi. Maybe some other day." Hinata gave him a I am sorry smile.

"OH...then...maybe I can treat you lunch?" He gaved a smile back hoping she would accept.

"Hmm...I guess that would be great."

"Good, then I'll pick you up at 1pm at your house."

"That will be fine. Thanks."

-Next day at lunch-

-Sasuke took Hinata to the new restaurant that just opened. They have already finish eating.-

"The food was great! Thanks for inviting me."

"Hn...Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Hinata...are you happy with the pairing?"

"Huh? What do you mean pairing?"

"Well, you know. The marriage pairing...you and my brother, me and your sister."

"Oh...well. It's alright with me. I have no problems with it."

"Really?"

"yeah."

"Are you sure? I mean...don't you think you would be better off marrying me?"

Hinata was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Well...I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong. We have known each other for quite a while. While you barely know Itachi. We know each other more and we might be able to bond better and faster as a couple."

"I guess you are right but even if we wanted to change the arrangements it would be useless. We have no say in this."

"Sadly." Sasuke frowned.

Hinata wanted to change the subject quickly. This talk was making her a little bit nervous.

"So...Sasuke are going to go tonight to the overdose?"

"The what?"

"The overdose...the night club?"

"I've never gone there. I don't like noisy environments. I thought you didn't like going there?"

"I didn't but thanks to your brother and Sakura I go there once a month."

"Hn."

"Yeah...you should go!."

"Is my brother going?"

"No. He said he is going to do some errands that will take most of the night to be done. It will take him all night. He won't be home till breakday. Sad. So are you going?"

" I don't think so. Thanks for inviting me though."

"Sure. Shall we leave?" Hinata lifted her brows signaling that she was ready to leave.

Sasuke understood and got up and helped Hinata out of her seat. He paid for the bill and walked Hinata home.

Later that day (around 8pm) Sasuke is at home all alone. He can't stop thinking about Hinata. He starts to think about the engements and how it was all fixed. It made him furious.

"I don't understand! Why do they think you two would make the perfect couple? They don't! They are blind, they just can't see that we make the perfect couple."

Sasuke was bored. There was nothing to do around the house. He started thinking about the invitation Hinata had made.

"The overdose, huh? Maybe I'll go there. Hinata will be there and no brother of mine will be there to spoil my fun."

Short chapter and kind of crppy. I know. but I promise you the next chapter will be good!

RVWS! REVIEWS!

I Need reviews to be able to post next chapter! REVIEWS!


	3. mistake

I do not own Naruto...Sadly enough.

You will be mine

Chapter 3

Mistake

(no one knows of the engagement with the Hyyugas and Uchihas...yet.)

It was almost 11pm and Sasuke just arrived at 'The overdose'. He walked inside and was annoyed with all the noise and the people.

He didn't like places like this. He only came to spend some time with Hinata while his brother was away.

He started searching for Hinata among the large crowds.

---

Meanwhile on the bar stool Hinata and Sakura where drinking.

Hinata's sight had become blurry because of the Sake.

"Look who just came." Sakura looked quite happy to see Sasuke come to the club.

Hinata turned around and saw Itachi in her drunken state. "Oh, him? I thought he told me he wasn't coming."

"He told you? Why?"

"Oh...no one knows this but there is something going on between us."

"What? He is taken already? Damn...I don't believe it."

"You like him?"

"You know very well that I do. I've always been in love with him. I've always chased him"

"I thought you were in love with his brother."

"WHAT! No, he is really cute but no...he is such a cold hearted person."

"I know. He is already taken though, as well as his brother. You should stop chasing him and move on."

Sakura was mad...she thought Hinata was lying just too get her away from her Sasuke-kun. "NO, I don't believe you. You probably like him too and want to get me out of your way. With me out of your way you are free to have him. Ha...it won't work Hinata, I am much more smarter than I look."

"I am not lying."

"Yeah right!"

"I'll show you."

Hinata thinks Sasuke is Itachi since she is a little bit drunk and both of them look almost the same. Hinata walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed her coming his way and tensed up. She stopped right in front of him and looked up at him for a momment. He was surprised when he saw and felt her hand go around his neck and give him a peck . Many thoughts were passing through his mind in a second. She had kissed him. He wanted this to happen for a long time...was it a dream? He didn't know if it was a dream but if it was he was going to let it continue.

He wrapped his hands on her waist pull her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Sakura saw in disbelief. Maybe Hinata was right. She felt heart broken and even more when he saw Sasuke's hand move up and down caressing Hinata's body. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sakura still sitting at the bar table, she could see she was suffering. Hinata wanted to stop the kissing but he just wouldn't let go. She started pulling away from him but he hold firmly her body to his while kissing her neck.

Hinata saw Sakura get off her chair and run toward the exit. She finally was able to free herself from his grip. She started running toward the exit too. Outside the club Sakura was nowhere to be found. Sighing Hinata decided it was time to go home.

-----------

On her way home she decided she wanted to stop by the Uchiha compound where Itachi's family lived. She wanted to wait for Itachi to come back from the club (which was Sasuke in reality). She had left him without saying a word. She needed to explain what happened. She knocked at the door but nobody answered. She was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

----------

"What kind of game are you playing?" She turned around when she heard Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke silently moved her aside and started opening the door to his house and letting Hinata in. He didn't turn the lights on. The only thing making things visible was the moon shinning through the window. Through the darkness Hinata felt Sasuke looking at her.

"Taunting me."

"What?"

"You know how I feel for you so you decide to taunt me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke."

"You kissed me first...then when I returned the kiss you didn't want to kiss me anymore...then you run off without saying a word."

Hinata realized now that she had kissed him thinking it was Itachi...no wonder Sakura had reacted the way she did. She knew she had to explain and apologize to Sasuke.

"It was an accident. I thought you were Itachi. I am sorry."

"Why?..."

"I guessed because I was kinda drunk...I-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Huh?"

"Hinata...I've always liked you. Don't you get it Hinata?" Through the darkness he started getting closer to her, he could feel her tense up and he smirked. "I want you and only you Hinata."

He grabbed her and started forcefully kissing her and groping. She was fighting back but it was useless...she was weak.

"Let her go." Itachi's voice sent shock waves down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke let go of Hinata and looked up to meet two glowing red eyes.

**AN:** I just love this chapter.

Cliffhanger...hahaha...I am so evil.

REVIEW

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter**.

(The two get into a fight and guess who wins?.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW...The story will continue if enough reviews are sent. I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Brother rivalry

I do not own Naruto...Sadly enough.

You will be mine

Chapter 4

Brother rivalry

He grabbed her and started forcefully kissing her and groping. She was fighting back but it was useless...she was weak.

"Let her go." Itachi's voice sent shock waves down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke let go of Hinata and looked up to meet two glowing red eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi...what are you doing here?" Sasuke gulped and quickly let go of Hinata.

"I-Itachi." Hinata was relieved knowing Itachi had arrived on time to prevent anything. She backed away from Sasuke.

"...So if I am gone you have the right to kiss my fiancee?"

"Itachi, you don't understand-"

crash 

Itachi sent Sasuke skidding through the room with a blow on the face. Hinata gasped when she saw Sasuke skid through the room and hit the wall.

"Don't ever touch my girl." Itachi looked calmed but in the inside he was boiling. He always thought that Sasuke wouldn respect Hinata even though he liked her; specially knowing she was his fiancee.

Sasuke grinded his teeth. His brother has always been his best friend but now...they friendship was faltering for one girl. He didn't want to fight his brother. He knew he had wrong his brother and deserved the blow but for some reason his pride made him defy his brother/best friend.

Sasuke got up and spit some blood out. "I think you went too far brother." He activated his Sharigan without realizing.

Hinata decided it was time to leave and started to quietly leave the room. Both Uchiha noticed this and Sasuke made a move toward Hinata and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hinata please stay, don't you want to see who the victor will be? After all we are fighting for you."

Hinata tried to break free from his grasp.

"LET GO OF HER!" Sasuke did as his brother said and through the darkness started heading toward his brother. "Maybe the fight isn't just about her. Maybe its also to test our strength."

There was an odd silence for a while before a lot of noice was heard. Breaking of furniture, punches, slammings, more punches, coughing, groans, cuz words, more punching, death threats, glass breaking, rolling on floor, more punches, more punches and more punches.

Hinata had no idea what was going on, she was terrified, those two were going to kill each other. She had to do something to stop them. She started heading toward the door while they continue their fight. Throught the darkness she found the lightswitch and turned on the lights.

She turned and looked at the two Uchichas. Itachi was on top of Sasuke throwing punch after punch. Sasuke was beat up to a pulp, his face was cover in blood and blood would splatter at every hit Itachi gave. Sasuke was no longer able to give a punch back.

"STOP! Itachi please stop! You are going to kill him!" Hinata ran to their side and pulled Itachi away from his brother with a hug.

Itachi could sense her fear and hugged her to calmed her down.

Cough Cough 

Sasuke started coughing up more blood while slowly turning to his side.

_'DAMN!' _was all Sasuke could think. He turned and saw Hinata and his brother embraced.

"I hope you learned something today Sasuke. Never touch what doesn't belong to you."

Sasuke coughed some more with laughter mixed with it. "I...I guess you are still the strongest."

"Sasuke get out of my sight...I don't want to see you...Leave or else." Itachi was angry but tried to remain calm.

Hinata turned and looked at Sasuke and with a look told him to leave.

Sasuke left as quickly as his aching body was able.

After Sasuke left Hinata quickly started tending Itachi's wound, which were not that many.

AN: I am not good at describing fight scenes...besides it was done on the dark so how could you describe a fight that can't be seen but just heard. Don't hate me for not writting a great fighting scene.

REview

As you already know. I will only post next chapter if I get enough reviews. (I am looking around 7-10 review or more) So please...

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Despise

I do not own Naruto

**You will be mine **

**Chapter 5**

**Despise**

_'Damn it. Hinata tended to his minor wounds, yet she didn't take care of mine. I was in worst shape than Itachi...why would she do that. Damn it, why does it have to be like this?Â Why does Itachi always get the best? Why has he always been the favorite, the strongest and smartest to everyone? Damn him!' _That night Sasuke stared himself with a mirror, while sitting in his bed. What did she see in him? They were almost identical. Sasuke continue staring at the result of the fight; his face was filled with bruises, black eyes, a split lip, a broken nose and several cuts. He was no different than his brother. Sasuke put the mirror away and went to bed, trying to gain some rest and peace. Yet, his brother still haunted his dreams; always taking Hinata away from him. Oh, how much he despised him in dreams and real life.

Sasuke was fast asleep but was woken up by his brother. "Sasuke wake up." He started opening his eyes slowly and saw the outline of his brothers figure. "Ita-" Right away he remember what had happened last night and turned his gazed away from his brother. "Sasuke get dressed, we need to be in the Hyuuga compound in an hour. " Itachi started chuckling at his little brother's grumbling. "I don't want to go." "You have too. Mom and dad aren't here but they expect us to go. Why don't you want to go?" Sasuke glared at Itachi for even asking. He acted as if nothing had happened and that pissed him off. "Hmph, Why not?" "Is it because you are embarrassed to go out with those bruises?" "Shut up! I said I don't want to go and that is final!" Sasuke wrapped himself in the bed sheets and mumble, "Asshole." under his breath. "Sigh, Sasuke don't be a coward." Sasuke quickly unwrapped himself and gave him a deadly glare. "I am not a coward." Hissed Sasuke. "Then get out of bed and get r eady to go the Hyuuga compound." Itachi started heading out of the room.

Sasuke Gritted his teeth in anger, he couldn't keep it in any longer. "AAGHH DAMN YOU! Why the hell do you act as if nothing happened?" Itachi stopped and turned to look at him. "Sasuke...we are brothers...You need to learn to respect me and respect Hinata who is going to marry me. Listen. I know you like Hinata but there is nothing we can do about it. If it was in my power, I would sacrifice my love for her and let you marry her. You are my brother and I care for you. Although...there is nothing we can do, so you might as well accept it and respect her and me. If you disrespect her, you will pay dearly." Itachi walked out of the room. Sasuke did understand, yet blinded himself to the truth.

Both Uchiha brothers had arrived at the Hyuuga compound, they had not spoken at all since they left the house. There was still tension between them, but more coming from Sasuke. The Hyuuga maids led them to a room, where Hinata and Hanabi were drinking tea. Hanabi looked up and bow, while Hinata didn't even dare look up at all. Hanabi could feel the tension and felt really uncomfortable. Itachi sat down next to Hinata and Sasuke sat on the other side of Hinata. Sasuke kept leering at Hinata every once in a while and Itachi noticed this but said nothing. The door suddenly opened an a maid entered. "Uchiha Itachi, Hiashi would like to have a word with you about some arrangements and paperwork.". Itachi nodded and got up and left after the maid. Now the room was left with two Hyuuga sisters and a Uchiha. Hinata didn't even dare look up or make a noise; she knew Sasuke was looking at her with those penetrating eyes. Hanabi could easily read lust on his eyes, even someone without the Byakugan could see that. He wasn't even trying to hide it and it was making both her sister and her nervous. _'What happened? Why is there so much Tension between the both brothers and Hinata? Does it have to do with Sasuke and his lustful eyes?' _

-

AN; Here you are seeing the dark side of Sasuke. I made him envious of his own brother.


	6. You will be mine

I do not own Naruto\Warning: Horrible spelling and grammar

**You will be mine **

**Chapter 6**

**You will be mine**

_'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...it always has to be about him. Even Hinata thinks he is great, even though she hasn't known him that long. What about me? I've known her way longer than he has and yet she...Why doesn't she look at me the same way she looks at him? I deserve her more than he does...I know I do. At first she was just a friend but then she grew on me. I fell in love with her and started working on making her love me...then he had to come and snatch her away from me. AAGHHH! I don't get it! I've train with her since we were ten and even though I knew she liked me like a friend, I wanted to change that; I wanted her to love me and I think she would have love me back if only...If only he hadn't come. Yeah, sure, the two clan leaders had arrange everything but Itachi was to blame. He knew I love her, yet he made her fall for him with his...charms...hmph.--- Why does Itachi always get the best?---I mean...look at her...those rosy cheeks, that perfect nose, those kissable lips that are always tempting me...Her perfect hair, her killer body, those legs...that skin that makes you want to caress it...that skin...her soft white skin that always makes me fantacise about having her under me, caressing every part of her exposed body...sigh, just thinking about her naked body makes you want to fu-'_

"So Sasuke, huh..." Hanabi wanted break the tension in the room, so she decided to start a conversation with Sasuke. "how has your training been going?"

_'Damn brat, can't she just stay quiet. She just had to interupt my deep thought with her nonsense...damn and I was getting to the good part.' _ He tore his look from Hinata and looked at Hanabi as if she was nothing. "Good." He focus his look once more on Hinata.

_'Oh just great, their is tension on the air and I just wanted to make things better. Is that the thanks I get? NO! This moron treats me as trash and then he gives Hina-chan really weird, intimidating looks. Sigh, well lets try again, besides, he will be my future husband and I don't know him at all.'_

"Maybe we should train together some time." Hanabi said as she looked how Sasuke's brow twitched. It seemed like she had interupted a very important thought and he was pissed. The tension on the air got worst.

Sasuke didn't even turned to look at her. "I don't think so."

"But why not?" Hanabi was getting pissed with the jerk.

"Because, you are not a worthy opponent...unlike you...Hinata would be a more..._interesting_ opponent." This was it, she had enough of his insolence. She got up and left the room, of course...not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

The momment Hanabi got up, Hinata looked up in shock. She was got horrified when she saw her sister leave the room. Now she was alone with Sasuke...she didn't want to be alone with him, not after what happened. She continue staring at the door her sister had slammed closed. She suddenly jumped when she heard his voice.

"Sure is a brat, hmph. Well at least she got the message that I don't want her around." He leaned forward in the table toward Hinata. "Finally she left us alone to..._talk_."

"I-I really don't th-...I need to go." She quickly got up and headed toward the door. Sasuke quickly fallowed, tilting the table as he got up, making the tea cups tilt and spill all over. Before she even got the chance to grab the door handle she was pulled back by Sasuke and slammed to the wall.

"Where are you going?" He leaned his face close to hers and could feel her body tense up. A smirked formed in his face, "Hinata..." He looked at her trembling red lips for a while before continuing. "there are many things we need to talk about."

"P-Please Sasuke back away...I...I am not feeling comfortable." Hinata tried pushing his body away but that only made him grab her shoulders and push her harshly against the wall.

"But I am."

"Sasuke please, someone could come in and think-"

"I don't care...Hinata..." He leaned forward and gaved her a light kiss on the lips. "...I love you...and I want you for myself."

There was silence for a few odd seconds.

"Sasuke...you really don't love me...its just a mommentary thing, it will pass."

"NO IT IS NOT!" Hinata yelped as his hold on her shoulders tightened. "Its not like I just want to sleep with you...I mean...I really do want to sleep with you but...Sigh, I want more than that, we are meant to be together. You are the only that has ever been on my mind, the one that I want." He leaned in and took a deep breath of her lavender scent and sighed with content.

"You will be mine. I will make sure that happens. Because we belong to each other Hinata. "

"But you are engaged to my sister and I am-"

"Like I told you...I will make sure you belong to me and only me. I rather die than see you in my brother's arms.---You will marry me Hinata. When that day comes, I am going to make your body mine and I will enjoy you very much." He leaned forward and gaved her another kiss, although this time he forced his way inside her mouth and tasted it with delight. He could feel Hinata's tears flowing down her cheeks on his face but didn't care; he wanted to enjoy this momment, since later on he wouldn't be able to kiss her.

He pressed her body to the wall with his body and made the kiss more fierce. No way he would let this opportunity pass by, he didn't care about the consequences anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: First of all...thanks to all my reviewers.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each person to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.

**Reviews I want reviews! **

I think there are about between 2-4 more chapters left to this fic. OH, I can't wait till the end...I like the ending...although its sad. Sigh, please review so that I will get more encourage to continue this fic. LOVE!

Oh, on the next chptr, Itachi will come back but there will be no violence...although there will still be tension and jealousy.


	7. options

I do not own Naruto\Warning: Horrible spelling and grammar

**You will be mine **

**Chapter 7**

**You will be mine**

options

He pressed her body to the wall with his body and made the kiss more fierce. No way he would let this opportunity pass by, he didn't care about the consequences anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn't try to fight anymore, it would be useless and make things worst.

He finally released her lips. "Sigh, Hinata...I am sorry for doing this, for acting this way. I just can't help it, I can't stand seeing you with someone who isn't me...even if its my brother." Sasuke started caressing Hinata's face then started trailing down her neck, down to he collarbone. He stopped and looked at Hinata and her tears, he started brushing away her tears.

"Please Sasuke, let me go." She didn't even dare look into his craze eyes. She was afraid of him, she didn't know what happened to him, he was a different person.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't take his body away from hers.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you? You have been acting weird lately...you need help."

"I know I do...I need you. You are the cause of my behaviour lately." He leaned down his forehead toward her forehead.

"Sasuke please." Her tears started drying up but her eyes were still puffy and pink from crying.

At that momment the door knob started turning and Sasuke quickly left Hinata's side. When the door open, Sasuke was picking up the cups that had tilted and was cleaning the spill, he looked as if nothing had happened; Hinata on the other hand was still standing against the wall.

Itachi came in and saw Sasuke cleaning up the mess in the table and then at Hinata who looked terrified.

_'Sasuke, wha have you done?' _ He looked at Sasuke once more but Sasuke just ignored him.

Itachi walked toward Hinata, she didn't seem to noticed him until he cupped her face and lifter her chin up.

"Hinata."

"Itach-"

Itachi planted a kiss on Hinata and knew well that Sasuke was watching. Sasuke gave a small growl and dropped a tea cup he had just picked up on purpose.

THUD

Itachi released Hinata's lips and turned around. "Ah, Sasuke...where is your bride to be?"

Sasuke turned and glared at him. "How the hell am I suppose to know."

Itachi smirk at his response. "Sasuke, Sasuke...never let _your girl _out of your sight or someone might try to steal her."

Sasuke felt offended, he knew that Itachi was talking about him trying to steal Hinata. "She is not my girl!" Sasuke grunted before continuing. "My real girl was stolen from me already." Sasuke looked at Hinata then back at Itachi.

"Oh, but brother are you sure she was stolen? Was she yours in the first place?"

"..."

"I see. Then she was never stolen, becasue her hearth never belonged to you in the first place." Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come Hinata, Hiashi gaved me permission to take you out all day."

"Yes." Hinata fallowed Itachi to the door and gaved a last look to Sasuke.

-At the Uchiha compound: Itachi enters Sasuke's room.-

"Sasuke."

"..."

"I know you are awake, you can't fool me."

"..."

"Hmph, childish as always. Anyways...I know that you like Hinata and it hurts me to see you hurt like this. If I was able to, I would let you marry her but-"

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and glared at Itachi. "If you really were my brother and proclaim to love and care for me...then you would find a way for me to marry her instead."

"If only that was easy...I would do it. I love her too, don't be selfish."

"What about you, you are selfish! I bet you know how I could marry her instead but you won't do it because you want to keep her."

"That is not it Sasu-"

"Then what is it!"

"Sigh...don't call me selfish, when you are the only one who is selfish. I would be willing to give Hinata up for your sake but you don't think of the consequenses for me."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was now curious as to what Itachi meant, so he leaned forward.

"Well, there is one way but..."

"Tell me!"

"I could reject being the heir."

"...So why don't you do it. Its so simple." _'I knew it, he is a selfish bastard who wants to keep Hinata and the heir title.'_

"Its not that simple Sasuke." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "If I denounce being the heir, then I would become an outcast...no longer a Uchiha. Don't you see? I would become a disgraced to the Uchiha."

"..." '_I don't care...I want Hinata.'_

"So you see."

Sasuke just laid down on bed again and cover himself under the covers, without saying anything.

_'Sigh, Sasuke what is happening to you?'_

_---**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-_

**AN: **THis was the last fic! Remember, you all voted for 5 fics. The winners were: Sasuke's reward, What to do with this love, What about me, You will eventually love me, and You will be mine.

Happy birthday Gio! Happy birthday Sasuke-bastard and everyone else! Love you all! OH, and the next chapter is dedicated to my bro, since he wanted me to add Orochimaru in this fic.

Please review:

**Next chptr:**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru."


	8. power

I do not own NarutoWarning: Horrible spelling and grammar

**Dedicated to my lil bro Gio **

**Chapter 8**

**You will be mine**

Power

"I could reject being the heir."

"...So why don't you do it. Its so simple." _'I knew it, he is a selfish bastard who wants to keep Hinata and the heir title.'_

"Its not that simple Sasuke." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "If I denounce being the heir, then I would become an outcast...no longer a Uchiha. Don't you see? I would become a disgraced to the Uchiha."

"..." '_I don't care...I want Hinata.'_

"So you see."

Sasuke just laid down on bed again and cover himself under the covers, without saying anything.

_'Sigh, Sasuke what is happening to you?'_

------------------------------------------------------

-)(-

-On the training grounds...hidden on the nearby trees-

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru for a while. It was obvious that he was anxious to ask something but didn't dare.

"Sigh," Orochimaru's broke the tension on the air. "what is it Kabuto?"

Kabuto shifted a few times on his feet, wondering if it would be wise to question Orochimaru's choice. His actions made Orochimaru laugh. "Ku ku ku..." Orochimaru stopped laughing and looked at Kabuto, narrowing his eyes. "spill it already, I hate wasting my time."

"Hmn," Kabuto nodded,showing that he understood. "Orochimaru...Are you sure you want Sasuke? No offence, but he isn't the strongest Uchiha, if you wanted someone strong, then Itachi is the one you should go after." Kabuto got his confidence back, he was now sure that Orochimaru would reason and agree with him. "This...this Sasuke boy is _nothing_ compared to his older brother. He is a weakling-"

"I know thiiis". Hissed Orochimaru, quite annoyed with Kabuto. "I am not a fool, I have my reasons for choosing Uchiha Sasuke. I am not stupid as you so put it."

Kabuto got quite nervous. "No, that is not what I tried to do. I was just-"

"Just for your information, I'll tell you why I chose Ssssasuke." A small side smile appeard on his pale, death-like skin. "As you said, Itachi is the strongest Uchiha...while his brother doesn't reach up to his strenght. If I did go after Itachi, he would never accept my offer, since I can't offer anything at all. He has strenght, intelligence, patience, and a great possition on the Uchiha clan. There is nothing we can offer him, while the youger brother is quite the opposite. Sasuke hasn't reached to his full potential, but he is strong. He lives on the shadow of his brother, always being compared to Itachi...never reaching everybody's standards. There is a better possability for this boy to come with us than the older one. If I train Sasuke, then he will become as strong as his brother and maybe, even more...althought I will never tell him what the price he will pay in order to become powerful. Ku ku ku."

"Oh, I see...That is really smart. I never thought of it that way."

"Of course not." Orochimaru turned away from Kabuto and waited silently on the tree. "Now leave, I am waiting for my new vessel to arrive." Kabuto nodded and left, jumping from one tree branch to another.

-)(-

It was 7 am and Sasuke was barely arriving to his usual training ground.

_'Damn you! You call yourself my brother, yet you steal the woman I love. --- We were supposely brothers and best friends...yet you...Why? Damn you to hell Itachi, damn the clans as well! Damn their stupid rules...damn her as well...for betraying me, for choosing Itachi over me, for showing him more love than me, for agreeing on the marriage proposal, and for... She is guilty as well. Sigh, I need to calm down, beside...Hinata is not to blame at all. Itachi and our clan is to blame, but mostly my brother.'_

Sasuke finally arrived to his usual training ground and ready himself for a long day of training. He had too much in his head and needed to get rid of too much preassure, stress and hate; he needed to let go free of his inner emotions that were killing him on the inside. He got two kunai's out and threw them with so much passion, hate, fustration and anger to one of the training poles. 'That was for Itachi.'

"Too much on your mind to even noticed someone's presence. How disappointing. Ku ku ku." Orochimaru's voice startled Sasuke out of his emmotional momment.

Sasuke quickly turned to face the person who had dared to disturb his happy release-my-anger-on-the-pole momment. "Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru." The snake like man walked slowly toward Sasuke, causing Sasuke to activate his Sharingan and get into a defense position.

"Kukuku...Oh, no, no, no,no, not at all." Orochimaru waved his hands in the air, signaling that he didn't want to fight. "I am not here to fight at all. I am here for your interest...hoping to give you a helping hand."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at the monstrosity in front of him. He didn't trust this..._man_. A smirk appear on his face, "Exactly how do you think you can help me?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone of voice.

"...Don't you want power? Strenght?...Even stronger than Itachi?" Orochimaru knew he had hit the jackpot once he saw Sasuke's reaction when mentioning Itachi. "I can help you become stronger than Itachi. Finally to stop livin in his shadow and be praised over him."

"...How are you planning on making me stronger?" Sasuke asked with some curiosity as he slowly started to drop his guard.

"Simple, you leave Kanoha and train under my instructions for 3 years. Believe me, you will become twice or even three times stronger than your brother. Interested?"

"..."

"You choice is to be done right now. Take it or leave it."

"..."

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke's doubt so he decided he needed to push forward. "Is there something that you want badly? Don't you want to prove to your clan that you are much more worth than your brother? Look, all you have to do is go and train with me for 3 years, after that you can become a sound-nin. You see, I just want the best and I know you can become one of the best, even greater than your brother." Oh, Orochimaru's lie came out like truth out of his thin lips.

Sasuke looked at the ground for a momment. "Yes...but 3 years..." _'Hinata is getting married to Itachi when she turns 19, that is in one and a half year. Sigh, maybe, I can go for half the time and then come back and get Hinata...Kidnap her or something, then resume the rest of my training to become stronger...or...'_

"Have you made your choice?" Orochimaru tried to act like he wasn't impatient.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and started thinking in a way to have Hinata for himself, yet get strong at the same time. "...There is some one...you may say...special...to me. I need to come back in in half the time you are asking me to go and train with you, in order to take her with me. Would that affect anything?"

_'Yes. If you decide to come, you have to come and won't come back, since you will be prepared to be my new vessel.' _"Why of course not. You can come back when the time is needed and bring her. If you wish, I could even send sound nins to help you bring her, if that is needed."

_'Hmn, not bad. I could get strong and get Hinata to be mine at the same time. This is good.'_ Sasuke looked up at the sky and pretended to be thinking about the proposal. He then looked back at Orochimaru. "I will accept if you assure me you promise to keep your word."

"Kukuku, of course I promise. "

"Very well then. I guess I'll accept." Sasuke turned around and walked up to the tree his kunais where at and pulled them out. "So, when are we to leave?"

"Right now."

Sasuke couldn't help but grimace, since he knew he wouldn't be able to see Hinata before leaving her for more than a year. "Sigh, fine." Sasuke started putting away his kunais, then started walking after the serpentine man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. So I didn't have time to check my spelling or anything. I've been so preoccupied but still, I wanted to download one of my fics. I hope you enjoy it.

Also...Sorry for all the OOC, I just love OOC in my fics.

Please don't forget to review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chpt:

(Itachi's and Hinata's wedding has been schedual to be held before turns 19. Sasuke learns about this and comes back to Konoha a few weeks before the wedding.)


End file.
